


Lucky touch

by GreyMahariel



Series: Mahariel Lavellan - Pieces [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMahariel/pseuds/GreyMahariel
Summary: Sera and Dorian came up with quite the peculiar idea to annoy Solas.





	Lucky touch

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something about this "lucky touch" not long ago and it made me laugh so hard, I could not help but write a little nothing with it.

* * *

 

Mahariel strolled over the battlements aimlessly. The white-hair had gone out, hoping some air would defeat the headache that so much reports had given her. As her thoughts wandered, her footsteps followed their lead. She wondered what Solas was doing. Perhaps her vhenan would have a little time to spare as well. After a bunch of steps, her ears twitched with a loud voice nearby.

“No, I go!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it was my idea!”

“Yes, but you told me, now, I go first!”

Mahariel raised a curious brow and made her way closer. Sera and Dorian were catfighting near the door of the rotunda. Seeing neither the mage nor the blond hair noticed her presence, she cleared her throat loudly. Both heads spun toward her.

“Oh crap.” Was all Sera let out. Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Smart thing to say.”

Mahariel crossed her arms, looking at them both. They grinned oh so innocently. Dorian made an attempt at chitchat.

“Mahariel, my dear, how are you doing today?”

“I’d be doing better if I knew what was going on here.” She pointed out with a smirk. She eyed Sera. She trusted the blond would be the first to let escape something. And her presence was the most intriguing, her proximity to the rotunda could be nothing but the promise of a prank. Sera quickly broke into cackles under her inquisitive glance.

“’Twas not my idea!”

“What isn’t your idea?”

“Touching it!” Both brows went up in confusion.

“Excuse me?”

Sera merely cackled louder, looking accusingly at Dorian. He pursued his lips and offered a Grand-Game smile to Mahariel.

“The poor girl does not know what she is saying. Come on, my dear, what about we all go to the tavern?”

Mahariel tapped her foot, losing patience. She would get the words out of them. She was more than intrigued at this point. She was to speak again when the door of the rotunda opened. Solas appeared and clasped his hands in his back, considering the company that had disturbed him in his reading. He offered a small smile to Mahariel before raising a brow as well to Sera and Dorian.

“Can I suggest that you go elsewhere to discuss whatever you are discussing? Your argument is disturbing for the people in the library.”

Sera glanced at him. With a beam. That could not be a good sign. Still, she remained where she stood, shifting from one foot to another. Her eyes were going from Mahariel to Solas. Dorian’s nose wrinkled and he shook his head not so discreetly to the blond. The two other elves looked at each other, sharing their confusion. She made tentatively to go closer to the male elf.

“Sera don’t.” Hissed Dorian, now fearing Mahariel’s reaction to this brilliant idea of his.

The rogue disregarded the mage. Solas eyed her suspiciously, not a clue of what she had in mind. She suddenly bounced to close the distance and stroked his head. Solas shoved her away with disbelief as Mahariel found herself ajar.

“I did it! I touched the lucky bald head!” Exclaimed Sera happily between two cackles.

“Great, now we run!” Intervened Dorian, considering the two elves would not remain in their dumbfounded state forever. He grabbed Sera’s elbow and dragged her into a fade step while she laughed madly. The protestations of the blond to the magic lost themselves in the distance. Mahariel blinked several times.

“What…Just happened? Did she say _lucky bald head_?” Solas shook his head with disbelief and frowned.

“I think so.”

Mahariel was tempted to laugh, but she refrained herself seeing his expression. Still, the corners of her lips were curving.

“Sathan, vhenan. Don’t prevent yourself of a good laugh on my behalf.” He said, slightly bitter. She shook her head and her hands reached for him.

“This _is_ one lucky bald head.” His features eased a bit.

“Is that so?”

“Worked for me.” She offered a bright beam and pressed her lips tenderly against his. “But don’t worry, I won’t let that become a thing.” He smirked.

“Won’t share your luck, vhenan?” She chuckled.

“I’m selfish like that. No _touchey_ allowed.”

 


End file.
